Collar Me
by ProvocativelyTactile
Summary: Club Dominion is experiencing supernatural haunting that caused subs in severe hurt. The slightly skeptic owner, Liam Sebring is forced to call on Psychic Investigators. But the thing is, all parties hurt are deep into the BDSM scene. To achieve a reaction from the ghost, the SPR members need to learn to submit or to dominate. Now, how will that go down with Mai and Naru?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Vivian, dear. I really enjoyed our time together, unfortunately I am not fit for a full time slave and master relationship. You must understand that I'm only a sexual dominant, I really can't handle 24/7."_

_I heard him. And I didn't understand. I am a good sub, I did everything he told me too._

_"B-but Master," I said in a breathy voice. My throat was clogged by my want and need to cry. "Why?"_

_"Vivi, I like you and you know that. But I can't take care of myself that well and you being under my care is going to be hard for me. You'll find someone better than me; I promise." He said in a smile. Like one of those smiles I get from him when I do good. I kept my head low then nodded slowly. I felt his hands pat my head in a loving manner, but when I stared up he was already walking away._

_He doesn't want me._

_No one ever wanted me enough to collar me._

_No one._

* * *

"Another one, Master Liam?" Liam Sebring heard one of the Dommes ask, he recognized the voice as Mistress Lissana.

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied with gritted teeth. Years of owning the club, he'd never seen something so gruesome. He knew a handful of people whose into hardcore pain but cut wide open? Christ. Even her Dom will be scarred for life. Sweet little Cara, pale skin bathed in blood. She was not new to the scene, but Liam knew she was in it for submission, not masochism.

"What is it this time?" The Domme asked once again.

"Knife play gone wrong. But this time, the Dom claims he didn't plan for a knife play. Blanked out and woke up with his sub laid out on the bed spread eagle and looks like a frog being dissected."

"Oh my," Even Lissana cringed and she hands out hardcore pain, occasionally. "Pity, little Cara just got her collar three days ago."

"Not to worry, Logan saved her in time. She'll be okay but I'm worried about the future of their relationship. Logan was devastated when Cara wouldn't let him touch her." Something was wrong and he damn well knew it, just that even he doesn't believe it. Ghosts. The sub said her master looked possessed. He shook his head. Ridiculous.

"It'll be worth the try." Lissana urged, she claims to know Psychic Investigators—Investigators, not Ghost Busters, she had said.

"Fine." He clipped. He couldn't let it happen again. Four of the club's subs had been damaged. Not all were as serious as Cara's but he won't take the chance of the things escalating further.

"I'll make the call now." Lissana muttered. "I wonder what time it is in Japan, Madoka will be thrilled to take her gang back here in England."

* * *

**Hi, this is a new story. It'll involve some stuff about BDSM and such, it means that there'll be chapters that'll be rated and be separated. I plan to make another, shall we say 'story' which will contain all the rated scenes. Because, I think this story won't revolve around the 'sex' part so it'd be a waste if it'll all go rated M :) I hope you understand.**

**P.S. Read and Review please. I need to know about what you think.**

**P.P.S. Of course this is Mai x Naru, this is set a year after Gene's funeral.**

**Hearts and flowers,**

**ProvocativelyTactile**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Nar—" Madoka started to say.

"No." Naru cut her off.

"Oliv—" Madoka started again.

"No." Naru cut her off again.

"No—" Madoka.

"No." Naru.

"Are you really going to cut me off every time I freakin' talk?" Madoka finally snapped.

"Yes." Was Naru's simple reply as he slammed the door to his office.

You would probably hear Madoka's growl of frustration a couple of blocks from SPR. Mai had no idea what caused these fights, only that Madoka is forcing Naru to do a case for her which Naru declines every time. Added to the mystery of this case was that Naru _do not_ decline cases from Madoka, not that he can but for this one apparently he's solid not to give in. These conversations of theirs was usually held behind closed doors (Naru's office) but this time Madoka evidently lost all patience and decided to drag Mai into the conversation.

This happened when she was delivering Naru's fresh batch of tea. Madoka stormed in with her and closed the doors. Naru stared back and forth between her and Madoka, and Mai did the same between him and Madoka. Finally he put down his files with a sigh.

"Still no." Naru declared.

"Naru, a girl was cut, more specifically, cut in a way a frog is dissected." Madoka's voice softened as she said this.

Evidently she's pulling out the big guns. Madoka knew Mai couldn't resist helping out someone who experienced that much trauma and will do anything to prevent something happening to someone else in the future. Also, Madoka knew Naru couldn't resist Mai. It wasn't a secret that after Gene's funeral Naru and his brother talked before finally fading away from contact, and this conversation involved Gene's lecture about Noll's stunted emotions. But Naru never made a move yet he didn't let anyone else make a move. Which as it is, is a good sign.

Mai didn't speak, she just stared at Naru like she was sending psychic signals about her feelings about that matter (she probably does).

"No. It's too dangerous." Naru said as he stood up straight to the door and plopped into one of the ouch on the lobby. Madoka and I hot on his heels.

"But why Naru? We've taken on cases worse than this. Nobody died yet, we've taken on cases where there were actual deaths, what's the big deal with this one?" Mai pushed. Oh yeah, Madoka was sooo right with her decision to haul in Mai for the matter at hand. Lissana is a good friend of hers she met when she was still in University. BFFs shared deepest darkest secrets, so she knew. Admittedly she was once interested in the world her friend got into but she got over it eventually.

"Firstly, it's in England." Naru said.

"That's not really a problem," Madoka interjected. "Mai's advanced with her school work because of Yasu's help. Although, Yasu wouldn't be able to go because he needs to catch up with his own work I'm a decent substitute for his work—better, even. I checked with Ayako and Bou-san, they are okay with the schedule I've set, which is a month of absence or two at max. Masako won't be able to go, as well as John because he's a priest. But Mai can handle her own now with being a decent Medium. Matsusaki and Houshou are more than enough to act as exorcist if in case we need one."

"Your problems are solved." Mai concluded.

"Mai, the location of Madoka's request is a sex club in England." Naru stated in a straight face.

Everyone went silent. Nobody moved, except a small muscle twitch from Mai.

Then the door burst open.

"Who said sex club?" Bou-san said as he entered. Then his face changed as he saw Mai with the group in the said conversation. "Woah there! Not in front my little sister!"

"Shut up Houshou, Mai's already an adult." Ayako said as she passed the threshold.

"But still! A sex club?"

"Uhm," Mai started but was interrupted by Bou-san's famous bear hug.

"It's okay Mai-chan, Nii-san won't let them take you to the scary club." Bou-san said.

"Added to that is it's a BDSM Club. Kink." Naru added in a smirk. Pleased that he has someone who's definitely on his side.

No one really expected what Mai said after.

"It's not really scary. A lot of them are nice people. You shouldn't judge Naru." Mai said softly causing everyone to froze once again. Naru recovered quickly.

"Well, have you been to that kind of club to surely say that a lot of them are nice? They spank people for goodness' sakes."

There was a pause then Mai replied.

"Well, have you been into that kind of club to surely say a lot of them are _not_ nice?"

"My question came first Mai." Naru retorted.

"Yes, I've been to that kind of club."

That response was chorused with a round of "WHAT?!" from the whole crew even before she completed the sentence.

Mai has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Well, here goes Chapter 1. I'm planning to have a light start into a deeper middle and end. I hope you guys like it. :D**

**I'm looking forward to reviews.. Thank you~! :D**

** Malindorie - Wow, Thank you. I feel the same for 'The Transfer' I check it out whenever I can.. Your review means so much to me. :D For your question about he rating. Well, I feel like themes such as BDSM should be softened to teens. So that they have enough buffering to know what it really is about before they judge or if they plan to go into the scene in the future. **

** Ferb O. Oche - Thank you~ :D**

** Celestial Star12 - Yes, I do. It was my first.. XD**

**That's about it. :"**

**Hearts and flowers,**

**ProvocativelyTactile**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Explain Mai." Naru said in a low rumbling voice. That had been a surprise. She didn't really expected she'd elicit such reaction. She studied the others and in what she saw, she needed to explain indeed. Ayako, in a rare instance is currently calming down a barely-holding off pissed Bou-san. A rare sight, seriously.

"Okay, calm down everyone. It's not that of a big deal. How about we take this discussion to the Main Room." Mai said as she pointed to the set of couches. Everyone complied.

It was quiet but she surely heard Bou-san's mutters.

_"Not a big deal. Sex clubs. My baby sister."_

Mai fought of an eye roll. Though she concede that if Bou-san really was her brother that reaction is understandable. If she think about it deeply, in more ways than one, Bou-san is a brother—just not by blood. She'd let it off. Besides that club was a one-time thing.

When they we're settled, an uncomfortable atmosphere enveloped the room.

"Mai." Naru said in a warning, obviously fed up with the wait. Mai suppressed a sigh before she started to talk. It wasn't a big deal, really.

"My friend Michiru invited me when we celebrated Keiko's birthday. Keiko was into that stuff because of the things she read. It was a surprise. They both wanted me to tag along so we did."

She said hastily. It was the truth, or most of it.

Even she herself was interested, that's why she'd come. Working alongside a narcissistic emotionally stunted control freak, she knew what some of those sub experienced. Minus the sex and all. When she conversed with some of the Doms, she stupidly thought Naru would blend well with that kind of crowd. Regal, commanding… He had an aura around him that screamed control. Hell, He's probably the master of it all considering he'd been practicing control since he was a kid because of his strong PK. Added to that was the customary black outfit. Yeah, he'd fit in alright.

Just imagine Naru, looming over one of those spanking benches, with her tied—hold that thought! _Stop. Stop. Stop._

She didn't really need to, Naru had done the stopping when he asked his next question. Her mind went into an abrupt halt.

"How old were you when you went there?" Voice cold and calculating. He'd knew she wasn't eighteen by then. She flushed red and mumbled her answer.

"Louder, Mai." He'd commanded. Yeah, he'll fit in like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Seventeen." Mai said evenly. At Naru's narrowed stare (And Bou-san, Ayako and Madoka's glare—thank God Lin wasn't here) she hurriedly explain.

"It wasn't much really. It was Friday, a beginner's night. It was pretty tame. Just some demonstrations and couples who really wanted to do a scene were roped off in an area which are private."

As the evidence show, it didn't move much for her point.

"You we're under aged?!" Bou-san growled. "How'd you get to enter then?"

"Fake IDs." Mai muttered again. Then much louder and much confidently,

"Point in hand, I know what I'm talking about. And you don't." _Finally_. She added in her head.

Madoka nodded in agreement. She wasn't comfortable though. It felt like a major cheating, and that cheating included an under aged Mai in a kinky sex club even before she's of the right age.

Naru stared hard at Mai, unblinking—Mai stared back. She knew she'd win this round. Though it was really embarrassing admitting her escapades to people she considered her family—and her long-time unrequited love. This is unheard of, it was crazy if you think about it. She can't imagine what would have happened if her mom and dad were alive. It'll be a big come to Jesus. This barely passed, judging from her brother figure's reaction. It was funny in another situation. Finally, Naru sighed and turned to Madoka.

"Call your beaus and tell them we accept the case. Set up the travel arrangements and inform Lin." Then Naru fled to his own dungeon.

Throughout Madoka's cry of victory, Bou-san disgruntled disapproval and Ayako's sigh of averted disaster Mai could've swore she heard Naru's quiet mutter.

_"I'm reconsidering my thoughts on the issue of spanking."_

* * *

**Here goes Chapter 2~! Ooh, Kinky Naru... XD lol**

**Okay, so I'm still getting used to using third person POV, I hope this is okay. (I was used to using first person.)**

**Chaosguardian13 & DragonSlayerOtaku - Indeed. XD**

**Ferbooche - I'm glad you approve. It'll be a straight flow, trust me. My and my buddy worked it out. :D**

**As always, Reviews please~ :D**

**Hearts and flowers,**

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was late night at night when the crew arrived in London, England. Though this time, three of SPR's regulars are not in attendance. John, being a priest and all that politely turned down the invitation after he learned the basics of this case. Not intending to be rude, but he is a _priest_. Masako in the other hand was torn in between. She wanted to go but her sense tells her that being seen in such a club may ruin her reputation, regardless of having an actual case there. Yasu is currently trying to persuade the medium to let loose and go. Let us all just hope Masako wouldn't know of his and Madoka's bet. They'd catch up in a later flight just in case.

"Will we be going straight to the club?" Bou-san asked, still visibly uncomfortable of the circumstances.

"Yes, but we'll only meet with the owner then go straight to the hotel." Madoka answered.

"Hotel?" It was Ayako who asked this time. "Why not Naru's?"

He sighed.

"What time is it Matsuzaki-san?"

"11:56PM."

"Would you rather wake up my mother and father at this time?"

With that, everyone went quiet. But their face softened. One thought swarmed in their minds, which surely the narcissist wouldn't appreciate even if it's a boost to his ego.

_Aww, isn't he sweet?_

* * *

"We're here." Lin announced. Lin led the way to a couple of turns away from where they parked. They stood in front of what looked like an abandoned alley at the forgotten streets of old London. Straight ahead, was a clearing and an enormous double gate with intricate designs emphasizing the letters C and D at each gate respectively.

"Wow," Mai breathe in awe. "This isn't like the one in Japan. This is so.. so.. how do I put it, much more elegant."

"They're dramatic like that. This is a private club and the owner is a prominent man. England, after all is known for their castles and royalties. It is quite reasonable this image would match." Madoka explained.

"Well? Let's go in. My heels are already digging through the soft soil." Ayako complained.

"Get used to it, it rains a lot in here." Bou-san informed her, murmuring an added _"Old women wearing heels." _Comment.

"What do you know, you don't live here." Ayako sputtered.

Bou-san only raised an eyebrow in response then offered his arm for support. In the darkness of the night and barely illuminating lanterns, a priestess blushed a beautiful crimson as red as an elegant sunset.

They finally walked in.

They we're greeted by a large man, obviously a guard of some sort. He looked Chinese because he had a slightly darker tone in him, bald with long braided hair at the back. Not to be a stereotype but that was totally cool.

"Mr. Koujo, I see you're still with Ms. Mori." He said in a genuine grin. He doesn't look so bad after all.

Well now, this time Lin _and_ Madoka has some explaining to do. This didn't need a verbal push. The whole gang stared holes at the couple who both visibly stiffened.

Lin walked forward, so did Madoka but with the parting glance that said _It isn't like that._

Uh-huh. Yeah. The women nodded their head patronizingly and smothered a giggle. Bou-san looked betrayed and Naru was indifferent. _As always._ Mai thought.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen." A young man greeted the group. This time, he's in a lean build brown tousled hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Noah, I'm a receptionist here at Club Dominion. But for the night I shall be your guide." Then he motioned for the group towards a curtained pathway. "To get to the office must pass through the lobby. The office is located at the third floor. I suggest you look straight ahead."

_Great._ Naru didn't hide his scowl.

* * *

**Here's chapter three.. Ta-daa! lol**

** thearistorcrat - I'm glad you think so! :D**

** vivafortuna17 - I'll try my best next time to make it longer. :) Well, I'd be updating everyday if I have internet connection, but the longest wait would probably be two days. :D**

** Hikari Reizumi - I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. That was a great review. :D**

Welps, as always: First, thank you for the alert and reviews. Second, Keep 'em coming! ;) lol

**OKAY? R&R.**

**Hearts and flowers,**

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When the door behind the curtain opened, they were greeted by the sound of soft Gregorian beats. It really was a mansion converted to a club. But the traces of what has been is still eminent. Chandeliers hang from the top, the only difference was that it was an alternating light of mute red and dim yellow. Lanterns are placed two at every pillar foundations. The room was illuminated but the feel of the dark was evident. The walls were painted dark red, almost maroon while the floor is tiled with black. The middle of the room was free, a wide red carpet was placed there and goes straight to a main stairwell. The whole aura of the large room screamed decadent delights.

A long line of X shaped wood work stood proudly at one side of the room, St. Andrew's Crosses. Manacles are attached to it in top and bottom all, all but a few were not occupied. In another section were sawhorses, Mai remembered mounting on those during her Physical Education classes. In Japan, they only showed the equipment, nobody used it at the beginner's night. Except for the equipment in the private play areas. Now, seeing this she'd surely cringe whenever she'd see one at school, or maybe blush to death. Spanking benches, stockades… There were also leather couches and chairs surrounding some of the equipment mainly for the purpose of sitting people who'd like to watch the scenes or maybe just talk. One area was filled with people, seemingly encircling an elevated stage. Curiosity burned, but Mai didn't dare take a peek. At least, not now. Other machines and equipment we're in scattered chaos throughout the room most Mai didn't recognize but was intrigued on the use.

_Stop. That. Thought._ Mai struggled to keep her mind blank, forcing herself to duplicate Naru's impassive expression but her red tinted cheeks betrayed her.

The smell of sex hung in the air. Their time of entry was way past the time people mingled and talked. Sounds of groans, screams and whimpers meddled with the tunes. Slaps, smacks and cracks of hands, paddles and whips where everywhere. The whole room hummed with sexual energy, blending with the sounds of the music blasting from the speakers on each corner of the room. The whole group was over whelmed, with the exception of the stoic Lin and the ever unfeeling Naru; all the girls where beet red.

Mai was a bit shocked to say the least. Describing her experience in Japan compared this as _tame_ would be on huge understatement. She blatantly stared. Truthfully, her eyes trained to the scenes almost unwillingly but she could take of her gaze. Skin were in abundant show everywhere. She felt her breathing become fast as were her hands becoming damp with sweat.

Almost all, men and women both wore clothing that was seen through. Different colors but the most copious was black. As they walked towards the stairwell, it was inevitable for people not to notice them. Fully dressed, they all do not look as if they belonged.

"Tonight is Mesh Night," Noah said in explanation. "Everyone must were at least one article which is see-through. We have different _nights_ here but there isn't really a schedule. Members just must look it up on the announcement board. The one that hung near the reception."

No one replied verbally but they did nod. They all felt the curious gazes of the mass around them. Maybe they thought they were there as new members. The whole team felt the unabashed scrutiny of people of all sexes and positions. Dom and Dommes, Tops and bottoms, subs and slaves. Choosing targets, assessing rivals.

Some greeted Lin and Madoka, who returned the greetings self-consciously. Probably because of the searing look the Mai and Ayako gave them.

Finally, Bou-san broke the seeming silence.

"Fully-clothed and I feel so naked."

That certainly cut into the unknowing tension the built. Even those around them spared a chuckle or giggle. Ayako grabbed into Bou-san's arms tighter, a small gesture of gratitude for lightening the awkward atmosphere.

"Just imagine what would happen if John-kun was here." She whispered in return. Bou-san barely kept himself from laughing out loud at the mental image he'd conjured.

The hushed whispers finally died down and people returned to the things that occupied them before the crew caused a small ripple. A woman wearing a net-like fabric as a top and black latex as snug pants and kick-ass boots that reached just above her knees walked towards them. Her red lipstick was a stunning contrast to her pale skin and black hair.

Noah bowed down in greeting.

"Mistress Lissana." He said in a breathy voice. It raised a couple of eyebrows from the team.

"I informed Master Liam that I'd relieve you from your duty as their guide. I'll take over from here on." She stated as she brushed her knuckles to the boy's face. "You may put back you club collar now. I told Serenity to put it below the desk. Go play."

He did as requested. Glancing at the group one last time to bid his farewell, he disappeared into the crowd. Then they turned their attention back to the lady.

Lissana grinned. It had been a long time since she'd seen Madoka in Club Dominion.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4~ It's not much longer than the others.. Sorry.. ^^"**

** Malindorie - Still, even though you update once a month, it's totally worth the wait! :D**

** morganallisan - Those are my two most favorite things too.. XD**

** Anon - We've decided to move this to M if we can't work it out with T. We'll just wait and see.. :)**

**That's about it. :D Read and Review~**

**Hearts and flowers,**

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"It's been years Madoka! He surely didn't let you back here didn't he?" Lissana said in a warm welcome, motioning to the Chinese man beside her friend. Her voice was thick with English accent.

She remembered it quite clearly. Some years back Lin and Madoka had some serious tiff. It was about Lin being indifferent to her dear friend because of her being Japanese. Madoka often complained to her about how it was obvious that Lin liked her, _liked_ her but closes off whenever he remembers her heritage. The last time that happened was before he gave her their first kiss, then became cold to her the next day. Madoka finally snapped and called Lissana for a girl's night out, it was then she offered her friend a chance for one night of debauchery. Blinded by hurt, Madoka readily agreed.

Lin had gone gonzo when Madoka texted him her plans. Especially since she was already half way to club dominion. It was a story for another time but they essentially became the spectacle of the night. With Madoka tied to a whipping post begging, crying and aroused. Lin on the other hand was evidently in control with his anger. Even Liam approved of Lin's control and punishment. He'd asked the couple if they were interested with membership but the onmyouji was appalled with the thought it was almost funny. But Liam was too convinced Lin would make a great Dom, with Madoka as a quite bratty sub of couse. Since then, whenever they had a serious fight Madoka would coerce her into letting her in the club. Liam, the bloody match maker would grin at the entrance and of course let her in. Since then, Lin was partial with him. Mostly because he spoils Madoka in a way.

Before the couple went to Japan they became quite a regular patron of the club without official membership. It was so ironic it was funny.

"Master Liam is waiting upstairs, Madoka. He's looking forward to have another chance of tempting both of you to go into the dark side." She said with a wink.

Lin stiffened beside Madoka.

"It's not like we have much choice for this case." Madoka replied, a saucy smile in her face.

Lin stiffened so more. The Domme and the mentor laughed. The other members had no idea what was going on.

The journey to Liam's office was both a interesting and awkward. No one spoke and most of them looked down. What took Lissana's interest though was the short haired brunette who was openly intrigued with some scenes. Another thing was the Madoka's ward who barely kept his face blank whenever he noticed the aforementioned girl looking at something—his reaction was well between excitement with a hint of jealousy and stun, probably with _his_ own reaction. _Children_. Lissana thought. They'll be an interesting pair.

When they finally reached their destination, the group was beet red with the exception of Naru who is bizarrely white as paste.

"This way." Lissana motioned to a large door black with a gold painted frame.

She let the group take time to compose themselves before knocking on the door.

Liam greeted the guests with an easy smile. He didn't rose from his seat, a gesture which Naru thought was an irrefutable message that he was in charge. This didn't sit well with him but professionalism overpowered his irritation.

"You must be Oliver Davis," Liam Sebring greeted him. Naru was a bit shocked the man knew who to address. "You have Iron control, it shows." He explained.

"Besides, I've met Lin before, you're the one left with black hair. Brown does not quite match the name Oliver." Observant with a dash of creativity. Naru approved with the man's personality. He gave a smirk which Liam responded with a rich laughter.

"Shall we get to the business?" Naru prompted. Liam gestured to them to have a seat on the sofa and motioned Lissana over, whispering something in her ear. Lissana nodded and walked out.

"I'll introduce the whole team first. You already know Madoka and Lin I presume,"

"We're… acquainted." Liam nodded in acknowledgement accompanied with a small smile the couple looked anywhere but at anyone.

"This is my assistant, Mai Taniyama."

Mai bowed as her name was mention, but refused to look at the man in the eyes. Somehow, she was afraid what she'd see and she didn't know why.

"These are our resident exorcists, Houshou Takigawa the monk and Ayako Matsuzaki the priestess. Usually we have a priest and an experienced medium when we go to cases. But given the location, a priest would be highly inappropriate and the medium is a bit conservative. Another assistant of mine is still convincing her otherwise, so we'll see. They all speak and understand English."

Liam nodded gestured Naru to continue.

"Since at this time, your business is in operation we decided to only visit for today. Another issue is with the cameras, given the nature of your establishment we assume you're very strict with regards to your customer's privacy. I suggest you inform them of this, but of course it is still your decision as the owner. I am merely informing you of the details our investigation would entail."

"Thank you for that. I've already thought about that problem a great deal. I'll see what I can do. I have some issues I also want to share with you, Mr. Davis."

"Of course."

"All parties injured so far are people who are deep into the BDSM scene. Are you going to be having a part on that or merely observing from a far?"

The whole group sucked in an audible breath, clearly no one actually thought of that. As calm as he could be, Naru answered swiftly.

"We will be, for the sake of safety. We'd rather have someone knowledgeable on the field who gets attacked than a defenseless person. Although, we might need a bit of instruction."

Jaws hit the floor with a deafening thud.

A series of cries of outrage was heard and Naru turned to glare. Everyone shut the hell up and gulped.

Liam threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh Madoka, you bring the best controlled Doms in this place. But they still have to be trained, even those who'll be taking places as subs."

As if on cue, a knock was heard on the door. Two men and a woman entered with Lissana.

"These are Master Lucas, Master Raoul and Mistress Anya. They are very experienced Doms who trained here from the beginning. I personally trained them before. If you plan to delve into the scene, they would be the best and patient guides. That I can assure you." Liam introduced the black haired one with piercing grey eyes as Lucas, Raoul being the tan skinned one with brown eyes that matched his hair. Lastly, Anya with her natural red hair and fiery green eyes.

"Thank yo—" As Naru began to express his appreciation for the man's efforts, he was cut off as the grey eyed bastard approached Mai with no qualms whatsoever. He watched the scene, everyone did, anticipating what would happen next. Liam hid a smile beneath his hands.

As Lucas approached the petite little girl, he'd blatantly staked his claim and called dibs. He reached out a hand to tuck in her hair, he saw how her chest rose as she sucked in a deep breath and held it in. _Ah, a natural submissive._ That was his thought until the girl seemingly snapped out and gave him a glare.

Mai took a step back, she felt vulnerable for a moment. He heart beat increased in tempo and her breath caught. The man only smiled at her, a smile that shows he's thoroughly amused with her response. She was torn between her body and her mind and her heart's response. That was then she felt a hand on her arm. Tracing it to find the body it was attached to, she found herself staring into the narcissist eyes. It was cold, but it was a comfort no matter how odd that notion might me. She instantly felt safe. She blinked then his gaze shifted into a glare to the in front of her.

Nobody moved. Everyone watched intently.

"She yours?" Lucas asked in a low tone, his face closing up in a second—becoming hard and blank. It was quite a familiar sight with Mai. She'd seen it done by Naru a dozen times during the times they were together. She looked at Naru, waiting for an answer that scared her.

Finally Naru responded.

"No."

It was a single word that broke Mai's heart. Instinctively, she looked down. She suddenly felt unwanted. Shame washed over her, what had she expected? A spontaneous vow of love. She was an idiot. Wrenching her arm away from his grip she gathered balance as she momentarily tipped sideways. She felt two hands clamp on her biceps. When she looked up she saw Lucas grinning. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

_"Mine, then."_

Mai melted, Naru turned cold.

* * *

**Stupid fraking Naru! Ugghh.**

**So yeah, guys this is chapter 5 and it's significantly a wee bit longer. :D  
Hope you guys like it ;)**

Sorry it's a bit later than usual. I just got home from a sleepover. :D

** lizzykittystar - Thank you! That means so much to me :D  
Celestial Star12 - of course! I'd be glad to help :)  
thearistocrat - you're prayers will soon be answered. lol  
Hikari Reizumi - I agree with your thoughts with regards with bou-san and ayako.. XD**

That's it for now. As always, a review is all I ask.. :D

**Hearts and flowers,**

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


	7. Note :D (Please read)

**Dear Readers:**

I just want to inform you that the next chapter will be in 'Rated M'. I won't be making separate chapters anymore, instead, I'll be changing the rating of this whole fanfic. So you might not see this updated in 'Rated T'. I'm just saying this so if you still want to continue you might want to put this on alert or keep in mind that it'll not be found on the Rated T's. :D Oh, feel free if you have any says regarding this matter.

That's all.

**Hearts and flowers,**

**_ProvocativelyTactile_**

P.S. I'll probably update tomorrow around this time.

* * *

**Naru will sufferrrrrrrrr XD**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

That two worded sentence sent the room to an electrifying standstill. The reactions of the SPR members varied from utter shock, disbelief and outrage. The monk along with the miko was visibly incensed by the statement; given that who declaration was given to was a person they consider as their little sister. Thankfully it was Liam who broke the tension.

"Lucas, step down. We are still discussing." Liam said in a short clipped tone. Although, it must be said that there is something underlying in his tone; Mai could exactly point it out though—mainly because she was terribly distracted by the heat emanating in her cheeks. Meanwhile, Mai noticed that Naru's gaze was trained to the hands clamping her arm, which by the way Lucas obviously still hadn't let loose. Then all of a sudden, Naru looked up, straight to her eyes. She instinctively bowed her head. It was embarrassing to say the least. As a girl, or a woman, she felt a surge of happiness that someone wants her. After pinning for Naru for almost three years now, being rejected and being constantly reminded that her beauty and intelligence was no match for him, she felt inadequate. Hearing a man that has a commanding presence and attractiveness that rivaled Naru's, she felt hope. Maybe she wasn't in a dead end after all.

After a moment Lucas stepped back but the tension came back in full force when he took Mai with him as he joined back in the line. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he dragged her—no, carried her—back with him. Mai tried to break free but when she realized that compared to the large man behind her, her resistance would be futile; she sagged back.

"Claimed." He announced with a grin. Liam sighed.

"I said step down, not merely step back. She's not trained." Liam tried to reason to him.

"I know, that's why we're called here right? I'll train her." Lucas shot back.

Train her.

_Train her._

Hearing those three words, images of the scenes that greeted her as she entered the club flashed back to Mai. She suddenly felt trapped. It wasn't him she'd envisioned herself with. Mai suddenly thrashed with all her might.

"Hey! Let go off me." She shouted. Everyone stiffened, mostly to prevent themselves in causing a scene. Even Lin is losing his patience at the man.

"With all due respect, we are not here to play and _my_ employee is not yours to toy with." Naru said in a gritted teeth.

"You already said she's not yours." Lucas answered back. It seems that the pair became oblivious to their audience.

"That's personally speaking. Professionally, she is under my jurisdiction. I would prefer if you do not touch _my_ employee." Naru said as he pulled Mai back into his side and unconsciously put her behind him.

"But—"

"Lucas, enough!" Liam's voice reverberated across the room. Lucas then decided it was the time to truly stand down. No one wants Liam Sebring pissed. Even if he's one of the people the man respects, that respect can easily change.

"I apologize for my man's actions." Liam said to SPR as a whole. No one replied, all mouths tight.

Mai fisted the back of Naru's shirt, finally free from the other man. With Naru in front of her, she felt safe. Sneaking a glance at the Dom who had her a few minutes ago, he caught him still grinning at her. She stuck out her tongue in return then hid behind the narcissist.

Unbeknownst to her, Liam saw that little exchange. And that, her obvious trust to her boss was eminent being her not taking off her hand even if the tension had long passed. Also, that Naru didn't even noticed she still had her grip—so did she. Liam hid a smile, it was quite obvious who the perky little girl would choose given the chance. The black haired boy just needs a little push, _maybe a lot actually_, he amended.

He also knew that Lucas was just playing around, he's never been serious with a long-term relationship. A 'one-night-only' kind of guy. Maybe this circumstances wasn't that bad after all.

The conversation that followed that little scene went quite well, but it was obvious that not all was hunky dory with the result. Given the way Lucas claimed Mai, Liam had to make a pairing that was apropos to both parties. It was decided that Lucas, Raoul and Anya would only be teaching, they will be allowed to scene with a person with the SPR group, but the real partner would be someone within their own. Lucas wasn't happy with that decision, but he had no say. Likewise, Naru couldn't take off that niggling feeling that Lucas would still be allowed to put his hands and _other things—_the man had the face to add, when Liam stated the rules—to his assistant. At the back of his mind, he's noted that he didn't feel the same protectiveness with the other females on their group, given that they have the same stipulations. He drove that thought away.

The pairing had gone as follows: Lin with Madoka, Ayako with Takigawa and him with Mai. Raoul will take on Lin's pair, Anya with Takigawa's and _Lucas_ with his.

Liam explained that it had to be done, he believes otherwise.

* * *

"I'm scared, Ayako." Mai murmured as she turned her body to the priestess but Ayako was already asleep . It was almost four in the morning and she couldn't sleep. It wasn't like she was afraid of Lucas—not really—she knew that Naru would be there, she knew she'd be safe. But she was afraid that Naru will let her go one day.

_She wasn't his. Not his to protect, not his to care for._

He only cared because she is his employee, nothing more. The way Lucas had made her feel, she was afraid she'd succumbed to the temptation of being his. She loves Naru, but how long will she wait? How long will it take? Now, there's someone who wants her. But without love, will that be enough? It was ugly, an ugly notion that she'd give herself to someone just to feel she belongs somewhere. Oh, she'd belong to SPR alright, they are her family. But personally, no one.

Her instinct tells her that giving up would be not right for the distant future.

But she was tired.

* * *

**Heya! Nothing really M-worthy but I've still change it cause there will be in the near future. **

**Okay, for my absence I have a reason, truly. You see, my netbook fell from a chair (I was a school, it was because of the charger hanging and my classmate tripped on it-it wasn't really his fault, it was partly mine and partly of the person using my netbook-another classmate borrowed it you see) and the screen kinda came off and the hinge was totalled. In the end, it wouldn't start up. Thankfully, my classmate (the one who tripped) offered to pay for the repair (thank God, I was broke at the moment) and now I'm here.**

**I'm thankful that so far this story received a lot of positive responses and reviews. :D**

**So yeah. Review? Okay? :)**

** thearistocrat - you're review made me laugh, the one about being provocatively tactile. ;)  
BloodyRose - Here ya go~ XD**

**Well, thank you all and keep the reviews coming~!**

**Hearts and flowers,**

**_ProvocativelyTactile_**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_She was laying on her back, her legs spread wide and her hands tied above her head. Wide open to her Master; offering her body and mind to him. Her harsh breathing echoed through the room. All her senses were intensified since her sense of sight were currently not of use due to the blindfold tightly wound on her eyes. She felt moisture trickle down her slit as her Master expertly tweaked her pebbled nipples. _

_"Such a pretty color for your breasts kitten, a lush red, it reminds me of cherries at the yard." She heard him whisper in a low voice. It made her shiver. "I'll be using clover clamps for today. You like that?"_

_She whimpered as need surged through her body merely because of his words. Her thighs longed to rub each other, to put pressure on her clit. Just a little more and she'd come. Her mind floated and time seemed to stop—she was in her own world. A world filled with decadent lust. She was too far long to answer but a painful pinch at her sensitized nipples yanked her back to reality. A moan escaped her mouth as the pain add fuel to the burning she already felt._

_"I asked you a question sub." His voice had a hint of rumble this time, a sign of waning patience she'd come to recognize throughout their time together._

_She struggled to remember the question he'd asked, her muddled mind wasn't really helping. But either way she knew her answer, either way, it was her only answer._

_"Yes, Master."_

_"Very good." He replied in amusement, clearly knowing she wasn't that aware to what she was saying yes to, but still a reward for her trust is on its way._

_His hands left a trail of fire as it traveled from her chest to her pussy. She expected his hand to touch her, her body jolted in pleasure as she felt his tongue flicked her clit. Her lower body started to rise in avid participation but one of his hands held her down. She had nothing to do but to feel. And feel she did._

_Her body thrashed as he sucked her, the warm heat of his mouth seemed to draw everything within her. It felt like she was coming out of her skin. So hot, so slick… a Master indeed. But not yet, she's not allowed to come without his permission._

_"M-master.. May I p-please come?" She managed to squeak out in between her heavy pants and constant moans, she was proud of that._

_"Yes, Vivian, come now!" He ordered as two of his fingers easily slid inside her._

_She had no way of stopping as she screamed her release._

_"Vivian…" She heard him mutter endearingly._

_Vivian.._

_Mai.._

_Mai!_

"Mai!"

Mai opened her eyes to find a very concerned Ayako hovering over her. Still disoriented, not knowing where reality started and where the dream ended, she decide to take in everything one by one. She was still breathing erratically, her eyes wide and… she felt a trickle down her thighs.

Embarrassment flooded her system and she was so sure her face was beet red.

_Oh my God. Seriously? This is mortifying._

"Mai? Are you alright? I think you were having a first person dream again." Ayako started stroking her hair, oblivious to the mortification the girl was experiencing. "When I woke up you were still asleep and Madoka was nowhere to be found so I decided to take an early bath when I got out you were thrashing around and moaning then you screamed. Is there something that hurts now that you're awake? Should I call Naru?"

"No!" Mai replied in haste, her face quite ashen. The miko, taken aback by the girls outburst raised an eyebrow in return.

"No," Mai repeated, this time more calmly. "It's okay. Don't call any of them. I'm okay."

"It wasn't related to the case." She added the lie.

"Though I'm impressed by the walls' thickness in this hotel. Since our rooms are adjoined I expected them to be bursting through the door about ten minutes ago."

_Thankfully not._ Mai thought fervently.

"That's fine. I'm okay Ayako, seriously."

"Good, then get ready. Naru said we'll go to the club after lunch to discuss more on the training. Those three yesterday work there during night hours so in order not to interfere with their schedule, we'll take _lessons_ from them in the afternoon. I still can't believe I'll be doing this." Ayako informed Mai.

"You're far from innocent Ayako." Mai rolled her eyes.

"And so are you." Ayako retorted.

The two ladies looked at each other then burst out laughing.

* * *

Mai cursed herself for idiotically forgetting the wetness between her thighs, luckily Ayako had already waved her goodbye telling the girl she'd go get a fresh cup of coffee downstairs when Mai got up. Heat went back to her face as she remembered her dream vividly. It was related to the case, that was a given. But must she really need to see something that intimate? She was _never_ going to tell any of them about that dream no matter how important it may be. Shaking her head, as well as shaking out the thought, she went to the shower an cleaned herself thoroughly.

Though eventually her thoughts drifted once again.

It was a first person dream, she felt it, she felt every damn thing. If her eyes wasn't covered, would she have seen Naru instead of a stranger?

That was then that Mai decided to turn the water temperature colder.

Never in her life until now did she understood the notion of a cold shower.

_Damn._

* * *

**So, Heya guys! Phew, I still can't believe I wrote that. So yeah, this one's definitely has an M-rated part. Hope you guys are good with that.**

**Sorry for the late update. **

**Here are the five reasons why:**

**1 - I was in a burrito of sadness after finally reading Allegiant by Veronica Roth. I needed time to mourn. *SPOILER* So I'm not gonna say it.**

**2 - This my first time writing something hotter that than a kiss. I needed time to wrap around my head that this ****_is _****an M-rated fic. So yeah, sex. I'm still in the 'I can't believe I wrote that shit.' phase. Forgive meh.**

**3 - School. That doesn't need much explanation now does it? lol**

**4 - I just got my latest KA book. Jagged. NEED TO READ. So yeah.**

**5 - I didn't have internet connection the past few days.**

**That's it. I hope you guys understand. :D**

**PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS ESPECIALLY FOR THIS CHAPTER. LOL**

Guys, it's my first time writing something erotica, I read admittedly but haven't wrote something like this before. So yeah. Tell me if I need to improve or add or delete some things~

**Hearts and flowers,**

**_ProvocativelyTactile_**


End file.
